


Angel

by anny385



Category: NCIS
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-07-17
Updated: 2010-07-17
Packaged: 2017-10-10 15:00:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 940
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/101047
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anny385/pseuds/anny385
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tony grieves for one of his friends child. Warning: Child death.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Angel

Disclaimer: "NCIS" and its characters don't belong to me they belong to CBS and are being used without permission. Please don't use because I have no money.

Author's Note: Dedicated to a childhood friend that was killed when she was eight years old by a drunk driver.

Angel

It was a normal day for Special Agent Anthony DiNozzo. The sun was shinning and there was not a cloud in the sky and there was a slight breeze. The leaves on the ground were chasing each other like they were playing tag. He smiled as he got out of his car and looked around and then locked his car and made his way towards headquarters. He made his way towards his desk, sat down and turned on his computer.

"Hello people. How was your weekend?" He looked at McGee and Ziva as he said this. Both of then were already at their desks.

"It was good." Ziva smiled at Tony when she saw his grin and happy face.

"What did you do Tony?"

"Nothing really. Watched a few movies and that was it. He smiled at Ziva's direction. In reality he had spent some time with his frat brother Dylan, his wife Grace and seven-year-old daughter Sarah. He loved spending time with them. He had watched Sarah grow up and she also called him Uncle Tony. He was a proud Uncle and spoiled her whenever he could. Nobody at NCIS knew of how he spent some of his off time and that was all right with him.

Sarah had given him a drawing showing her family plus Tony was in the drawing too. She loved her Uncle Tony and Uncle Tony loved his little niece. They had a barbeque this weekend and photos were also taken capturing the moment in time.

He glanced up as Gibbs came in with a cup of coffee and sat down at his desk. "Hey, Boss."

"DiNozzo." Gibbs said as he looked in his direction and then turned to the computer.

Tony turned to his computer and was in the process of checking his emails when a call came in.

"Hey, Dylan. How are you doing?"

"Sarah was killed today. She was hit by a drunk driver and was killed instantly."

"What?" Tony asked hoping that he was joking, but he could hear the pain in his friends voice and knew that it was true.

"Sarah was killed today. I can't take it. My baby girl was killed and there was nothing I can do. The funeral is on Friday. I know that you loved her Tony."

"I did." A tear was running down his face and quickly wiped it away. He couldn't afford to be bawling like a little girl in front of his boss and his teammates in case they thought he was weak.

"Look I have to go, Grace just came in."

He didn't know what to say, but didn't get the chance to say anything because Dylan had already hung up. The phone was still in his hand and hadn't made any move to hang it up.

Gibbs watched as he sat there with the phone in his hand and got up. He walked up to Tony, took the phone out of his hand and hung it up. "Conference room." Gibbs nodded towards the elevators and then walked away. Tony got up and followed him towards the elevator.

"What's wrong, Tony?"

"My frat brother Dylan's daughter Sarah was killed by a drunk driver. I was very close to the family. Sarah even called me Uncle Tony and she was almost like a niece."

"I am so sorry, Tony. I didn't know. Do you need time off before the funeral?"

"I think it's best that I leave and spend time with the family. I was there for Sarah's birth. I was in the waiting room when Dylan was inside with Grace and was the first one to meet the little girl. I mean besides her parents."

"Take time off then, Tony. I'll put in the paperwork."

"I can do that, Boss. I know how much you hate paperwork."

"Go, go be with your family, Tony."

"Thank you, Boss."

The doors opened and Tony made his way towards his desk, turned the computer off and grabbed his bag then made his way towards the elevators.

He watched as the casket was lowered into the grave. It was such a small coffin and couldn't believe that she was dead. He loved that little girl like she was his own niece. He spoiled her rotten and still couldn't believe that she was gone in an instant.

The priest was talking, but he wasn't really paying attention. The tears were falling down his face and he didn't even bother wiping them away. He stood there after it was over and walked away with Dylan and Grace. They made their way back to the house and were followed by the other mourners. The reception after the funeral was catered by one of Grace's friends.

Tony wasn't really hungry and wandered to the backyard where the swing set that Dylan and he had put up a couple of Christmas's ago. Sarah would never be able to swing and he couldn't push her on the swing anymore. He knew that he wasn't the only one that was grieving and he had talked to Dylan and Grace.

The next day he had left and made his way towards home again. He knew that little seven-year-old girl was now an Angel. He wished that she was still with them and it hurt him to know that she was truly gone.

The End


End file.
